Mad Robin/Season 12
The buttons for Season 12 were chosen from these buttons who had winning percentages (based on the old site's stats) in the 58% - 62% range: * (z4 z4 z20 z20 z20) * (d6 d6 d10 d12 d20 d20 rd6 rd8) * (g4 g4 12 p12 gX) * (v20 v20 v20 v20 v20) * (2 2 8 12 X) * (4 10 10 12 pX) * (f4 f6 f8 f10 12) * (10 20 30 30 X) For Season 12 only, we decided to have a seven-player Division C; we'd hoped to have four divisions, but five of the twenty-four players either never submitted preference lists, or dropped out, and it seemed unkind to drop the 19th player entirely. After Season 12, we'll relegate two people from Division C, and go back to having six-player divisions. For discussions of this season, see the in the . Division A Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). 23 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. alwayslurking is relegated to Division B. Division B Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). 12 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. mcculloch is promoted to Division A, and blackshadowshade is relegated to Division C; also, Jota dropped out after the season. Division C Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). 16 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Among tavella, raymund, kaufman, and tetujin: * raymund and tetujin are 2 - 1 head-to-head against the other three, and raymund beat tetujin. * kaufman and tavella are 1 - 2 head-to-head against the other three, and kaufman beat tavella. With Jota dropping out of Divison B, both raymund and tetujin are promoted, and yawetag is relegated to the newly-forming Division D.